West Coast Xmen
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: When 6 xmen members of the Xmen want to make a branch office from the Xmen, why not well join Storm, Colossus, Shadowcat, Rouge, Nightcralwer, Iceman and Boom Boom.
1. Chapter 1

West Coast Xmen

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters listed in this stories, Marvel Does.

One day the second in command Ororo Munroe decided to branch off the main X-men team considering there prejudice and mission lacking experience. She gathered 6 of the Xmen of the main team including her. She picked Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, Rouge, Colossus, Iceman and Boom Boom.

"Where is our location Storm" asked Nightcrawler pouncing on the ground of Xavier's mansion. "I am so excited no offense to the others but it is boring there.

"Africa" Storm pronounced happily. "It brings me great joy to roam in the skies and be free of mutant protesters".

"Will people accept me there" Kurt asked teleporting in front of the weather changing heroine. "I sure hope so."

"They will" the mutant nicknamed the goddess of weather re-assured her demon appearing friend. "Now please gather Kitty Pryde and Rouge and Boom Boom, I do believe they are located in the pool and by the x-jet".

"No problem" Nightcralwer said just before teleporting in thin air leaving only black clouded smoke in his footsteps. After Storm had finished packing for the students she readied the Quinjet (The avengers agreed she may use it, for they seen another one, with more adapt fighting capabilities. Suddenly the iron lad known as Colossus entered the room with aid of the operations part of the setting up.

"So is this place… action like" asked the Russian superhero. "I sure hope so Ororo".

"It is what we need, Colossus" Storm said focused on the Quinjet. "We need to protect Africa from dangers as well". Piotr looked sad, not wanting to let Wolverine, Jean Grey, Jubilee, Cyclops and Magma go.

"Something tells me there is something wrong Colossus" Ororo sensed. "May I be of assistance?"No you are excellent Storm" he said drifting away. "I will go check on Bobby, uh maybe he can help."

* * *

With Kitty Pryde, Boom Boom and Rouge.

"Come on Tabitha" Rouge whined. "There are other people waiting, your lip gloss can wait we are riding on the Quinjet.

"Sorry, Sugah" Boom Boom said exotically. "It ain't up to you". Tabitha kept putting on her un-needed fashion accessories.

"You look nice" Kitty said knowing Boom Boom hated her from the start they found her. "I love it actually."

"You're pathetic" attacked the energy ball throwing mutant. "I cannot stand you, it is sickening, come on now partner you need to stop lickin up to me".

"Sorry" the phasing mutant freshmen whispered. "I must really be bad."

"Don't pay her no mind Kitty" Rouge said putting her hand on her shoulder(with gloves of course).

"I hope you know that I be hearin you" Tabitha said folding her hands and then switching and putting them on her hips.

With Iceman and Nightcrawler.

"Hey Kurt" smiled Bobby Drake busy getting into his solid freezing substance he so much enters. "How is my favorite teleporting xmen today?"

"Your only teleporting hero" the teleporting mutant said hanging from the wall with his balance, which he uses greatly. "Storm is gathering us, but first he will talk to Professor X."

"I guess I should get ready" the Icy man said beginning to pack his bags to the West Coast Xmen headquarters.

"If you want…" Nightcralwer said before teleporting on board of the Quinjet which was starting up the engines.

With Professor Xavier and Storm.

"I wish you the best Ororo" Professor Xavier said sadly his liquid eyes almost becoming solid. "I must stay here with the main team though"

"I understand if you can understand that wherever the wind takes me I must seek through that quest" Storm said softly almost singing.

"Which I do my friend" Professor Xavier said shaking her hand. "I must ask you to do me one thing Storm"

"Yes Professor" Ororo said getting inpatient.

"Can I contact you here for emergency situations?" he asked the main reason of which is to be able to see his xmen once more each time of one of those situations.

"Agreed" the African mutant agreed.

At the Quinjet

The systems were going Ororo serious about her new positon as leader of Xmen West Coast branch.

"Everyone buckled" Storm asked peering out of her window. There were bunches of yes's and of one disturbing no which was the properties of Nightcralwer joking. "To Africa".

"This is terrible" Tabitha said to Storm that was sitting right across the aisle from her. "My makeup is fading away"

"It is okay Boom Boom, It shall not matter in a matter of minutes" Storm sighed. "You must think of more than that".

"The only time this mama is not focused on her beauty" Tabitha bragged. "It's when mama is focused on cute boys"

"Think she is into me" Iceman asked to Nightcralwer. "I…" He had been disrupted by the Russian superhero Piotr snoring.

"No Tabitha is a fashion Diva" Kurt explained. "She is focused on cute boys". Nightcralwer then started speaking sarcastically due to the fact he was attracted by the energy ball throwing mutant himself. "She likes pretty people something I am not something I will never be"

"Chill dude" Iceman said peacefully. "I was actually attracted to Kitty".

"Interesting" Nightcralwer said his three toes wiggling amuck.

When they arrived in Africa…

"The modulation is already complete" Storm said pointing to the 10 acre headquarters. The hot blazing sun pierced her skin burning it none.

"I am so excited" Kitty cheered. Storm laughed she found it utterly hilarious of the young Kitty's adolescence.

"I am glad Kitty" Storm sang. Iceman whipped his head with his open hand not very used to the blazing weather.

"It is hot" the melting hero said to the weather manipulating mutant. "So hot".

"I forgot to explain to you" Storm said. She gave him a protective suit that can intemperate the heat and reverse it altering in the final outcome of coolness.

"Go in and have some fun" Storm announced after a long pause. Tabitha ran in first scared of the fashion disasters that waited outside the door.

"Oh no my naturally curly hair" She panicked. Rouge rolled her eyes and shoved her into the brick wall opening up a nose bleed.

"Look who is pretty now" laughed Kurt secretly.


	2. Attack of the sentinels

West Coast Xmen

Issue 2- Attack of the Sentinels

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters that appear in these stories, Marvel does.

With Tabitha and Rouge.

"Can you do my pretty nails sugah" asked Boom Boom facing the mutant that had the ability to take lifeforce at will. "Pretty please?"

"No why don't you ask Kitty, she adores you" Rouge stated coldly.

"I am jealous of Kitty, she is so perfect, young and cute, and I am to interested in makeup and boys I cant have any fun" Boom Boom admitted. Rouge's face lightened up.

"Well that will make Rouge's day if you were to say that" the goth mutant Rouge said now putting down her magaziene.

"It is hard for me too" whinned Tabitha "Kitty is so… freshmen". Tabitha stumbled. Rouge rolled her eyes and kept reading her magaziene.

"Wow your really nice Tabitha" Rouge lied. Boom Boom bowed her head in shame for she was being really spitful towards the nice girl.

With Iceman and Nightcralwer.

"Kitty loves me" Iceman said proudly. Kurt chuckled finding that Kitty in fact had loved Colossus more then Iceman. "I have proof"

"Sure you do" whispered Nightcralwer looking towards the t.v. watching the busy colors. "Kitty doesn't love you, and or never will".

"Like Tabitha loves you" Iceman said. The teleporting mutant looked embarrased and grew bright shades of red.

"So" Nightcralwer said trying to pass of time. "I can teleport". Nightcralwer teleported behind Iceman and kicked him in the back of his icy spine and Iceman slid in the dried grass of the 4 acre backyard.

"My twitchy foot" Nightcralwer said in return to the teasing. Iceman looked furious.

* * *

With Colossus and Kitty.

"So this is how you change the fuel jet" Colossus explained un-easy. "Umm… we should probably see what Storm is up to".

"Lets hang out Piotr" Kitty said sweetly. Iceman who was spying on Kitty ever since the flight over to Africa entered the room.

"Hi Kitty" he said knowing she would get tempered. But strangely she didn't she just froze and stared at Iceman showing him no signs of emotion.

"Hello Bobby" Colossus cheered glad to see another male. The 2 left together leaving Kitty trying to fix a jet.

"Bobby Drake" she thought to herself. "I cant stand him his jealousy over me and Colossus drives me crazy I sware the next time I see him I will give him a peace of my mind." She tightened her fists and grinned her teeth. "I will make pleasant sure of that course of it".

* * *

With Storm.

"Something disturbs me" Storm said flying towards the ceiling, she seized it to her mighty strength and she blew a hole in it using mere flight to guide her travel. She used her eyes and spotted huge sentinels destroying a nearby village.

"Oh no not to my country Africa" she whispered trying not to attract un-needed attention to herself. "I must warn the xmen, I will use the alarm signals to gather them". She flew back down in the room she was first in and went through the huge chunk of ceiling which shone sunlight through it sparkling it with awe. The systems went off and signals blasted through the microphones and Xmen gathered at the war room.

"What is going on Ororo" asked Nightcralwer. She looked very scared and then snapped out of it seeing concerned faces.

"Sentinels are attacking a nearby Village, they are sent by the same Usa person that made it however he seemed to have sneaked him past security and shipped him here" Storm explained setting her arms on her head, that was spinning.

"I am scared" Kitty said quickly not wanting to say it out loud which it was to late to fix.

"Whimp" laughed Tabitha pointing at her and laughing out loud by herself drawing some fierce attention. Rouge looked at her dissapointed in her actions.

"You are a bully Tabitha" Rouge shouted. Tabitha shrugged her shoulders and filled her nails seeing nothing interesting in the situation anyway.

"Anyway" Storm spoke again. "I will send me, Rouge and Tabitha to try to stop the shipping while the rest of you destroy the sentinels". Nightcralwer teleported out of the war room wanting the action more then anyone else showed intrest in.

With Storm, Boom Boom and Rouge…

"So what exactly is going on" Boom Boom said now just finnaly actually getting intrest in the present misson. "I want to know"

"Well our job Tabitha is to stop the transportation of the blasted sentinels destroying my people" Storm saif feeling emotions get the better of her as wind started picking up with her mutant abilites that was unfortunately triggered by anger and sadness, pretty much her emotions.

"Well if we are going to do this misson, Tabitha I would suggest that you stop caring about your outer appearance" Rouge advised snatching her nail polish from her and jerking her hand back swiftly.

"You think your strong Rouge, I will kick you to the curb sugah right in here and rightin now come on" Boom Boom taunted.

"Girls" Storm yelled. "This is no time to be worried about that the transportation headquarters are not to far away and we need to get there with our heads focused and not focused on things like fighting Rouge". Tabitha struck her tounge forward. "And looks Tabitha". Rouge copied Tabitha and did the same.

With Nightcralwer, Kitty, Iceman and Colossus.

"So these are the sentinels that are so scary we should be careful" Iceman teased looking into Kitty's eyes trying to prove that he is brave in the face of grave danger.

"I am scared" Kitty admitted hugging on to Colossus. 4 sentinels stepped forward and Nightcralwer began getting sick.

"Oh no" he said feeling like he was about to throw up. "Ok flase alarm, Attack". Nightcralwer teleported in the back of one and cralwed up his head. "Looks like somone is cranky"

"Xmen target of destruction" read the robotic creation. Nightcralwer(using brute strength, but not of Colossus), ripped the sentinels head right off. It short circuted and fell to the ground with a mighty bang.

"Ravashing" the russian mutant said before pounding on the ground opening a minor earthquake sending his own personal sentinel of balance hitting it's body on the ground un-able to escape Colossus's wrath.

"Help me" screamed Kitty. Iceman slid on his homade ice slide. "Weee". Iceman picked up Kitty out of the sentinel's sight.

"Thanks" She thanked. She then phased into the ground in order to dodge the sentinel's laser eye shooting.

"This is fun" Iceman said making the pond the sentinels that was running through solidly frozen. The sentinels feet were frozen and they were un-able to move due to the fact that the ice had froze there power circuts.

"Last one" cheered Kitty as she tricked a Sentinel to belly bumb into the ground. But In the knick of time she phased through the ground Leaving the Senitnels armor utterly shattered and scattered.

T.B.C- Next Attack of the Sentinels 2- Tabitha, Storm and Rouge battle Magneto's daughter Wanda Maximoff, while Kitty, Iceman, Colossus, and Nightcralwer stop a time bomb from destroying Southern Africa.


	3. Fun with a witch

West Coast Xmen

Disclaimer- I own none of the Xmen and I probably shouldn't in case of riots!, Wait I own the minor character of Eduard. D. Paluda

With Storm, Boom Boom, and Rouge.

"Finally we found this wretched place" Rouge said exhausted with the constant searching. "I am just ready to go in and get out".

"I never wanted to go in" Boom Boom protested. The 3 girls turned the lights on and they saw three guards armed to the bone facing them. "At times like this".

"We must do it" Storm said to her fellow superheroines. "We must shut down the transportation or they will continue to make more of these robotic catastrophe occurers". Storms white hair, which she flipped seemed to dis-glowed, a mutant was here.

"Freeze mutants" said one of the sentinel creators. "And be good". Tabitha used her ability to throw sesmic time bombs and threw one to distract them to get in the actual creating room. The time bomb exploded and the guards were thrown into the wall and one was thrown through the door which the 3 girls found the control room.

"This was suprisingly easy" Rouge noticed. Storm nodded her head. And saw scientest scatter trying to escape the Xmen who was trashing there plans. Storm levitated in the sky using wind forces beaneath her.

"Stop" Ororo beamed. "You will now know why Ororo Munroe is named the Mistress of the Storm". Storm summoned a huge huricane that shut down all electronics, damaging inportant equitment.

"This is insane" said Edward. D. Paluda ducking under a nearby table. Rouge flew in using her ability of flight and lifted the table using only the surface of her powers of superhuman strength, she then dropped it and it blew into bits. "I am innocent, trust me"

"Then who is the criminal sugah?, I need to be doin my nails" Boom Boom asked. Eduard. shivered his heart stomping hardly.

"It is Wanda Maximoff she is the leader of this operation" Eduard. snitched.

With Nightcralwer, Kitty, Colossus and Iceman

"So we destroyed the sentinels" Kurt said excited. His tail wagged in the wind brusfully. "What do we do now?"

"Look guys" stumbled Kitty. "A big energy ball is where Iceman took out those 2 sentinels. "Or is it a bomb, it says 30 seconds to explosion.

"What?" screamed Iceman putting his head in his face taking all the blame on himself personaly his icy substance had been melting off with sweat.

"What we have to to do is stop… the bomb" Colossus commanded. Kitty hugged him to re-assure comfort and to be romantic.

"I am so scared Piotr" chuckled Kitty Pryde lunging into Colossus's arms. "Help me".

"Are you going to be hurt, Kitty?" asked Colossus now enjoying the flurtatios attitude of Kitty. 10 seconds.

"Enough" shouted Iceman hitting Colossus with an ice baseball knocking him off of balance. "I am getting tired of this we have an serious misson and you have the courage to goof of inturuptgly.

"I am in no need of advice" Colossus said lifting Iceman from the ground and threw him whizzing in the sky with the speed of a great pitcher in a tense baseball game. Finally Iceman landed on his head getting a kank in his neck.

"ENOUGH" yelled Nightcralwer. "If Ororo was here what would she think of you?". Nightcralwer then punched his open hand with his closed fist. "You should be ashamed of yourself". 5 seconds.

"Guys stop the bomb" Kitty cried. Nightcralwer teleported quickly to the ocean and dropped it off exploding into the plumetting sea.

"Well that is taken care of" Shadowcat said seeing nothing more but of angry, sad and exhausted males facing them. "Lets contact Storm to send her some much needed information.

"As long as metal face will leave people alone" Iceman bickered.

With Ororo, Tabitha and Rouge.

"Wanda Maximoff" repeated Rouge froze in utter silence scared of what would happen next. "Where is she?".

"Right here" announced the Mistress of Hex magican. "I am going to have to keep shiping these machines ". Storm looked furious.

"You are an avenger" Storm lashed out. "Why are you taking the side of evil, you recently were an Exile!"

"That all changes Ororo" Scarlet Witch explained. "I decided to take in the possibility that Magneto can be a good Father and I quit the North Coast Avengers and joined the Brotherhood where he gave us the misson that had to do with shipping robotic men off to Africa".

"Your sick" snarled Boom Boom "I mean look at your hairr".

"That is it, I am sickened" Wanda Maximoff said discharging one of her strong hexbolts hurling it into Tabithia who was distracted with other things then the current misson.

"This is no joke, Wanda" Storm stated coldly. She discharged thousand of volts of electricity and it entered Wanda's body nearly killing her.

"Cool stuff" Rouge admired.


End file.
